parfait blondinet at hotmail fr
by lixouille
Summary: Draco déteste l'étude moldue, pour éviter le redoublement, son professeur lui donne un devoir durant les vacances d'été. Il doit se rapprocher de la communauté adolescente moldue par internet.


_D'abord merci à Fabiola de m'avoir donné l'occasion d'écrire cette one-shot_ _ et je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Et puis je dédie ceci à Droma tout d'abord, car c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir les joies du net et de la fanfic et il y a longtemps que j'aurai dû lui dédier un texte. Et puis à Maélis que j'adore et sans qui le net n'aurait pas été ce qu'il à été pour moi à cette époque, à Altaïr, à Trucki et à Kestrel. Je n'oublierai jamais les bons moments !_

_Intitulé du défi :_

_Draco déteste l'étude moldue.Sa moyenne est T. Pour rattraper ses résultats catastrophiques et donc éviter le redoublement, son professeur lui donne un devoir durant les vacances d'été. Il doit se rapprocher de la communauté adolescente moldue par internet .A la fin de cette expérience il doit rédiger un rapport pour la rentrée. Draco s'abonne donc à MSN. Son professeur lui fournit une liste de contacts qu'il doit rajouter sur sa session. Malgré lui,il apprend à naviguer sur la toile tout en faisant de nombreuses connaissances..._

_Lixy vous présente :_

**Parfaitblondinethotmail.fr**

Draco Malfoy était assis dans l'herbe près du lac, il fulminait intérieurement et aurait arrachait le cou du premier imbécile de Gryffondor qui serait venu lui chercher des crosses ! Draco Malfoy fermi les paupières pour tenter de se calmer, comment cet imbécile de prof d'études des Moldus avait pu lui faire ça à lui, le grand Draco Malfoy ?

-Espèce de Troll, jura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si il n'avait que des T dans cet matière, son père l'avait obligé à prendre cet option, comme il la disait si bien « connais-toi, connais ton adversaire et tu auras la clé de la victoire ! ». Victoire ! Voilà un bien grand mot, se dit Draco, après tout quelle victoire serait-ce de massacrer des imbéciles qui ne voient même pas que des sorciers vivent parmi eux. Le Serpentard lui préférait l'indifférence, évidemment si Granger et tout ces imbéciles de Sang-De-Bourbe pouvaient ne pas venir polluer son air se serait parfait. Enfin, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à un mois des vacances, et donc du devoir que lui avait confié Monsieur Les-Moldus-Sont-Tellement-Intelligent-Regardez-Donc-Tout-Ce-Qu'ils-Inventent, soit : faire connaissance avec des Moldus de son âge via inter-je-sais-pas-trop-quoi, sur un truc appelé MSN, et faire un rapport sur ce que lui avait apporté cette expérience. Draco Malfoy sortit de sa poche un bout de parchemin, c'était une liste étrange, son prof lui avait expliqué qu'il devait ajouter toutes ces personnes à sa liste de contact. À dire vrai, il n'avait rien compris, et se demandait auprès de qui pourrait-il bien se renseigner sur le sujet. À cet instant il vit ses Bouffons-d'or préféré et toutes pensées cohérentes s'échappèrent de sa tête.

-Alors Weasley, toujours aussi pauvre à ce que je vois ! Balança-t-il.

-Ta gueule Malfoy ! Répliqua Harry Potter.

-Oh mais quelle répartie, le petit orphelin protège sa rouquine, voyons Harry, on ne t'a pas appris que l'on ne peut pas sortir avec la sœur ET le frère, enfin si l'on peut dire que c'est un homme.

-Je t'emmerde Malfoy, répliqua le Gryffondor tout en essayant d'emmener son ami loin du Serpentard. Et toi Malfoy, j'espère que dans ton monde d'aristocrates on t'a appris à te servir d'un ordinateur si non ce sera un vrai plaisir de voir Monsieur-je-suis-toujours-parfait redoubler !

Espèce de … après-tout Malfoy avait des problèmes bien plus importants que ça à régler. Il devait trouver ce qu'était exactement internet, MSN et toutes ces conneries moldus, il rangea la liste dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

-Et c'est là que mon père m'a annoncé que ma cousine Fabiola et toi vous fiancerez dès ta sortie de Poudlard !

-Moi je ne m'en plains pas, elle est plutôt mignonne, et puis il parait qu'elle est super sympa. Et tu sais les mariages sang-purs arrangés ne tiendront plus longtemps, et pour peu que potty-potter écrase face de serpent avant la fin de l'année prochaine je pourrais faire connaissance avec ta cousine avant de l'épouser, non ?

Malfoy tourna le regard vers le paysage qui défilait, il aimait les voyages à bord du Poudlard express, il se sentait suspendu entre deux mondes. Pas de paternel pour lui rappeler de se tenir bien droit, et pas d'élèves pour jouer la comédie, juste lui et Blaise. Les deux gorilles étaient partis à la chasse au chariot des friandises et il avait réussit à enfermer Pansy dans les toilettes.

-Au fait Draco, comment tu vas faire pour ce devoir d'Etude des Moldus ?

-Tu veux dire Etude des Tordus enseignée pas un tordu ! répliqua le bond.

-Sérieusement, ce serait bête de redoubler et ton père ne te le pardonnerait pas.

-Je sais, je me suis renseigné à la bibliothèque, mais je ne vois pas comment je vais faire. Et puis je ne sais même pas ce que je dois prendre comme ordi-machin parce que je veux le top du top tu vois mais je n'y connais rien.

-Ca je peux le commander pour toi. En fait j'ai toujours trouvé que l'informatique était le seul truc intéressant que les Moldus avaient inventé, et sans me vanté je suis un crac.

-Merci, t'es un chef. Il me faut aussi une connexion, c'est ça ?

-Ouaip, ça va être plus dur parce qu'il faut que ton manoir soit couvert par le réseau.

-Oh…

-J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Blaise. Ton père s'est arrangé pour que tu ais ton permis de transplaner plus rapidement non ? Et mon oncle m'a offert un appart en plein Londres, tu n'aura qu'à venir cet été, juste le temps de faire ton devoir.

-Et pourquoi pas tout l'été, comme ça tu me montreras les joies de la ville côté moldu version Blaise Zambini.

-Et tes obligations d'héritier, tu es majeur depuis quelques mois, tu vas avoir le max de choses à faire.

-Eh bien ils attendront, après tout je suis Draco Malfoy, je fais ce que je veux.

Le train s'immobilisa signe qu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres. Draco salua Blaise et lui promit de le tenir au courant de la réponse de son père.

Sur le quai Lucius Malfoy était encore une fois entrain de lancer des joutes verbales au père Weasley et il semblait en rage, Draco sut tout de suite que la raison de sa colère était le devoir de son fils.

-Père. Salua-t-il. Mère.

Une fois rentré au manoir, Draco eu confirmation de ses suppositions.

-Ce prof va entendre parler de moi, il croit qu'il peut me donner des ordres à moi ! Fulminait le sénior des Malfoy. Et puis toi pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable d'avoir de bonnes notes. Serais-je le père d'un imbécile ?

-Mais père…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, quel que soit la matière cette Sang-de-Bourbe est meilleure que toi.

-Certainement pas en Potion. Répliqua Draco.

-Et tu trouves cela suffisant, tu es une honte Draco, tu devrais l'écraser. Tu es un sang pur, et elle, elle n'est qu'une stupide moldue !

-Oui père. C'était à chaque fois la seule solution, acquiescer quel que soit le sujet. Et au sujet de ce devoir, comme, je refusai de contaminer le manoir Blaise m'a proposé d'aller sur Londres et de partager un appart le temps des vacances.

-Blaise ? Pourquoi pas, reste loin d'ici aussi longtemps que tu seras en contact avec ces cochonneries moldues.

-C'est vous père qui avait voulu que j'apprenne cette matière !

-Tu te dois de connaitre tes adversaires Draco, aussi dur que ce soit. J'ai moi-même fait des sacrifices pour atteindre le niveau que j'ai atteins. Mais tu dois être le seul à subir ces sacrifices. Alors je trouve que c'est une bonne idée que tu partes le temps de vacances. Je me charge d'aller changer de l'argent chez Gringotts.

-Merci père, je monte demander à Couinki de faire mon sac.

Draco monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Ses parents dormaient au premier, lui avait tout le deuxième étage pour lui soit : sa chambre, et pas moins de cinq chambres d'amis aussi grande que les dortoirs de Poudlard.

-Couinki ! Appela-t-il.

-Maitre. Dit le petit elfe en apparaissant.

-Je pars pour deux mois, prépare ma valise.

-Pourquoi le maitre doit-il partir ? Demanda de sa voie fluette le petit être.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit tes affaires, Couinki ! Reste à ta place !

-Excusez-moi Maitre. Je vais de ce pas tout préparer.

Draco Malfoy suivit son ami à travers les rues de Londres, il devait bien avouer que les rues moldues étaient beaucoup plus agréables que le chemin de traverse. Personne ne se retournait sur son passage, sauf certaines filles qui se demandaient certainement comment aborder ce magnifique jeune homme.

-C'est encore loin Blaise ?

-Non c'est ici.

Les deux serpentards se tenaient devant une bâtisse du vieux Londres. La maison était faite de pierre blanche, et haute de trois étages, chaque fenêtre avait un léger balcon de pierre.

-Notre appart est au premier. Tu verras il est super.

L'appartement en question était plutôt banal, un trois pièce, un salon cuisine aménagé de vert et noir et deux chambres avec vue sur la rue, la salle de bain était petite mais confortable. On rentrait par le côté du salon et la première chambre était celle de Blaise, elle avait cette odeur qu'ont les chambres de grand-mère, mais elle était propre et agréable. Draco continua la visite en inspectant bien la petite table pliante pour deux personnes et la cuisine équipée, tout était tellement moldue, il ne le trouvait pas si superbe que ça l'appart. Ensuite vint la visite de sa chambre, identique à celle de blaise, seule la place du petit bureau d'acajou était inversée, le Serpentard avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil: la rue semblait fréquentée mais pas trop, après tout cet appart n'était peut être pas si mal que ça ?

-Il ne te plait pas ? S'enquit Blaise. Draco se retourna vers son ami qui le regardait de son regard vert sombre, il semblait déçu, après tout il avait fondé beaucoup d'espoir dans ces vacances partagées avec le prince des Serpentards.

-Je le trouve un peu petit mais il a son charme. Répondit vaguement le blond.

-Tiens l'ordi est sur ton bureau, tu veux que je te montre ?

-Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur là Blaise.

-Si tu veux on te créé juste un compte hotmail et après on se commande un bon plat et on sort boire un verre.

-Vas-y. C'est quoi un compte hotmail ? Un truc sexuel ?

-Tout de suite ! Toi alors ! Les deux amis se regardèrent quelques secondes, Draco rit discrètement alors que Blaise soufflait d'exaspération. Tu es irrécupérable… Alors je t'explique, le compte hotmail est ce qui va te permettre de dialoguer en direct avec des gens du monde entier. Et notamment d'ajouter à tes contacts les gens qui sont sur la liste que ta donné ton prof. Au fait c'est quoi son nom ?

-Pour moi c'est le Tordu et rien d'autre.

-Ok. Blaise ouvrit l'ordinateur et l'alluma.

-Pourquoi il est tout fin celui là ? Sur les photos de la bibliothèque ils étaient énormes et en plusieurs morceaux.

-Parce que c'est un ordinateur portable, tu peux recharger la batterie… C'est ça la batterie, expliqua e brun en lui montrant une fine barre noire. Et commet ça tu peux aller sur ton ordi n'importe où. Pour internet il faut que tu ais du réseau bien sûr.

-Ok je crois que l'on va arrêter là. Tu me créé cette connerie de compte et on va boire un verre.

-Voilà on est connectés. Ici je tape MSN, me voilà sur le site, alors hotmail. Bien créer un nouveau compte.

Draco regardait les images défiler sur l'écran, il est vrai que ces moldus sont tordus, mais on dirait bien qu'ils arrivent à remplacer le vide laissé par leur absence de pouvoir magiques.

-Alors, tu veux quoi comme adresse ?

-Hein ? J'en ai une, Manoir Malfoy…

-Non, une adresse mail, pour recevoir tes messages et ce sera par ce nom que les gens te connaitront.

-Ben Draco ?

-Indisponible. Répondit Blaise.

-Comment ça, qui a osé me voler mon nom, je m'appelle comme ça un point c'est tout.

-Dray. Tu devrais éviter que ton nom se sache parce que comme ça une fois le travail finit personne ne saura jamais que tu as eu un contact avec le monde moldu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu propose mon cher.

-Je ne sais pas à toi de décider. Blaise se tourna vers l'écran et sembla se plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

-Si je te donne une idée tu jures de ne pas te foutre de moi ? Blaise lui lança un regard encourageant. Pourquoi pas…parfait blondinet ? Personne ne saura que c'est moi mais en même temps ça reflète tout à fait ce que je suis et…

-Génial, alors ce sera parfaitblondinethotmail.fr.

-On va boire maintenant ? S'enquit le bond impatient.

-Ok. Laisse-moi juste le temps de rentrer toutes ces adresses, voilà regarde bien. C'est fait, je tai laissé la dernière tu t'en occuperas demain pour voir si tu as retenu ma leçon. On y va ?

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin Draco Malfoy pénétra dans sa chambre, ils avaient passé une super soirée à danser et boire dans un bar plein de jolies filles et tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant c'était dormir. Cependant quelque chose le tracassait, l'ordinateur sur le bureau semblait réclamer qu'on l 'allume et Draco voulait voir, juste par curiosité quel était exactement cette chose appelée MSN. Il se dirigea donc vers l'ordinateur et appuya sur le bouton, l'appareil s'alluma rapidement, il lança donc le truc appelé Windows Live Messenger, rentra son mot de passe, et l'écran se modifia pour laisser place à un liste de noms. En y regardant de plus près la liste de nom correspondait parfaitement, ou presque, à la liste donnée par le prof, presque car Blaise lui avait laissé un nom à rajouter, il lui avait rapidement montré comment ajouter ce « contact » à sa « liste ».

-Alors, je clique sur le drôle de bonhomme vert avec un plus. Alors…adresse de messagerie : professeurbonbonsauxcitronshotmail.fr. Pff encore une connerie de Dumbledore, bon je dois bien l'ajouter. Voilà. C'est nul ce truc. Dit-il en restant immobile devant l'écran. Alors Blaise à dit que si les bonhommes sont gris c'est que les gens ne sont pas en ligne et je ne peux pas discuter avec eux.

Soudain un « cling » retentit et une fenêtre se matérialisa dans le coin en haut à gauche de l'écran, il était écrit : vous à ajouté à la liste de contacts. Voulez-vous permettre à ce contact de voir votre statut et de vous envoyer des messages. Ou voulez-vous empêcher ce contact de voir votre statut et de vous envoyer des messages ?

-C'est quoi ce charabia ? Si je réveille Blaise il ne sera pas du tout content. On va cliquer sr autoriser…C'est quoi encore cette connerie de rectangle qui ressemble pas du tout à une fenêtre. Et pourquoi ils ont appelé cela une fenêtre d'abord.

« Salut, moi c'est Alix, et toi ?»

-Comment est-ce qu'elle peut me voir ? Et elle sait que je suis là ?

Pris par la peur Draco débrancha complètement l'appareil et plongea tout habillé sous ses couvertures. Il se promit de demander à Blaise le lendemain comment cette personne avait pu savoir qu'il était devant son ordinateur.

Draco ouvrit les yeux une première fois avant de les refermer rapidement.

-Hey feignant il est déjà midi. S'écria son ami Blaise.

-Ouai, j'arrive. Le blond s'assit donc dans son lit le temps de laisser son esprit immerger. Pff.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Dit Blaise maintenant dans la chambre de Draco.

-J'ai beau essayer, je ne me souviens pas à quel moment je t'ai permis d'entrer dans ma chambre.

-Viens j'ai fait du café et des pancakes.

-Réflexion faite, pour d'aussi bonnes nouvelles ne vient plus me demander, tu peux entrer directement.

Draco se jeta hors du lit et couru jusqu'à la table. Les pancakes étaient délicieux, et le café parfaitement dosé.

-Merci Blaise. Dit-il pour conclure son petit-déjeuner, un peu tardif.

-Au fait Dray. Tu dors tout habillé ?

-Ah, j'allais oublier. Hier soir j'ai voulu ajouter le nom qui manquait à ma liste de « contacts » et à ce moment j'ai eu un truc que tu appelle « fenêtre », et qui soit dit en passant ne ressemble pas à une fenêtre, où il était écrit que quelqu'un m'avait ajouté à sa liste je ne sais pas trop quoi.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai autorisé, et là ton ordinateur m'a dit bonjour, il a dit qu'il s'appelait Alix et m'a demandé mon nom. Alors j'ai tout coupé, je crois qu'il me surveille en fait, c'est peut-être Volemort qui sait que je dois avoir un contact avec les moldus et il me surveille…

Blaise partit dans un fous-rire inoubliable. Vexé, Draco se mit donc, de façon très mature, à bouder.

-Dray, tu as eu ta première expérience MSN. Viens.

Draco suivit son ami dans la chambre, il eu un petit coup de panique en le voyant rallumer la bête.

-Je t'explique Dray. Quand tu veux parler à quelqu'un tu clique sur son nom et puis tu tapes ce que tu veux lui dire sur le clavier comme « salut » ou « comment tu t'appelles ». Voilà, ensuite tu clique sur « envoyer ». Là je ne le fais pas parce que la personne va te parler donc c'est à toi de décider. Tiens ? C'est qui « professeurbonbonsauxcitrons » ?

-Je ne sais pas c'était une des personne sur la liste du Tordu. Mais ça doit être un ami du vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur parce que ça lui ressemble bien.

-Mais c'est la photo de Dumbledore ! S'exclama Blaise. Draco y regarda de plus près et reconnu effectivement Dumbledore entrain de sourire sur son écran. Ca veut dire que c'est son adresse MSN.

-Ok, mais je ne veux pas lui parler moi.

-Je te montre comment bloquer un contact, tiens.

Après les quelques explications. Blaise expliqua à Draco comment il pouvait envoyer un fichier à ses « contacts ».

-C'est nul ce truc !

-Moi j'aime bien, dit Blaise. Tu peux faire connaissance avec plein de gens. Tiens Alix est connectée ! C'est avec elle que tu as « parlé » hier. Tu devrais t'excuser.

-Fais le pour moi. Je vais me chercher une chaise.

« Salut Alix »

« Salut ! Tu as eu un Bug hier ? »

« Non, en fait hier c'est mon pote qui s'est connecté et c'est la première fois qu'il va sur MSN. Donc il a pas tout compris. Je me présente, je suis Blaise, et mon pote s'appelle Draco. »

-Je croyais que je ne devais pas dire mon nom. Dit Draco.

-Ton prénom ce n'est pas grave, il existe plusieurs Draco sur Terre Dray !

-Peut-être mais je suis le meilleur.

-Ouai ouai.

-Tiens je te laisse faire connaissance. Je vais faire mon devoir de métamorphose.

Draco regarda bizarrement l'écran, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

« Bonjour, c'est Draco. Blaise est partit »

« Salut Draco ! J'aime bien ton prénom, c'est le vrai où c'est un pseudo ? »

« C'est quoi un pseudo ? »

« Un surnom pardon ! »

« Oh. Non c'est mon vrai nom. Et toi ? »

« Alix est mon vrai nom aussi. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

À cet instant Draco se sentit tout bizarre, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait de l'état de son sommeil.

« Oui, et toi ? » Répondit-il.

« Parfaitement, mais je suis levée depuis 6h… »

« Ouah ! Moi je viens juste de me réveiller. »

« »

« Comment tu as fais ça ? » S'enquit Draco.

« Euh… Laisse-moi le temps de t'expliquer… Tu vois le petit bonhomme qui ressemble à celui que je viens te t'envoyer ? »

« Oui »

« Clique dessus, et après tu choisis celui que tu veux envoyer en recliquant dessus ! »

« »

« Voilà ! »

« Héhéhé, je suis trop doué. »

« Mouai, tout le monde sait le faire. »

« Ben pas moi ! »

« Dsl t'énerves pas. »

« C'est quoi DSL ?? »

« C'est pour désolée. » « Tu connais vraiment rien à MSN ? »

« Je viens juste d'apprendre ce qu'est un ordinateur ! »

« Tu déconnes ! »

« J'ai l'air ! Et je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'étonnant ! »

« OK zen, je voulais pas te vexer. Tu es d'où ? »

« Grande-Bretagne, et toi ? »

« Ouai ça je m'en doutais. Je suis de Croydon. En dessous de Londres. »

« Moi en ce moment je suis sur Londres, tout le temps des vacances, mais normalement je vis dans les Highlands du nord, en fait je possède une partie du Loch Shin, tu vois où c'est ? »

« Ouah ! Ca caille par là-bas nan ? »

« Un peu oui ! »

« Lol »

« Je comprends pas »

« Lol, ça veut dire que je rigole, je trouve ça drôle quoi »

« Et en quoi est-ce que c'est drôle ? »

« Euh..rien. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Ben pour rien en fait, c'est juste que je te trouve sympas. »

« Oh… » « Merci, je vais devoir y aller, on doit aller en ville m'acheter des vêtements »

« On se voit ce soir ? »

« Où ça ? »

« Ben sur MSN… »

« Oh, oui surement, en fait c'est un devoir que je dois faire… »

« Un devoir ? »

« Je t'expliquerai ce soir, tu viendras à quelle heure ? »

« 21h, après manger, ça te va ? »

« Ouai, salut…Alix ! »

« Salut Draco »

Draco se déconnecta et partit rejoindre Blais e dans le salon.

-Blaise, je n'ai plus de vêtements pour aller en ville ! Je fais comment ?

-Ben remets ceux que tu avais hier. Dit l'interpellé tout naturellement.

-Tu déconnes, je ne mets jamais les mêmes fringues deux fois d'affilé.

-Ben ce sera une exception. Elle est sympas Alix ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda Draco tout en allant dans sa chambre remettre son pull de la veille.

-Tu as discuté longtemps avec elle pour une première fois.

-Ouai.

-Ouai elle est sympas, où ouai tu as discuté longtemps avec elle ?

-Ouai ça ne te regarde pas !

Blaise partit dans un fous-rire tout en se tenant les côtes et en disant que le grand Draco Malfoy avait découvert les joies de la drague virtuelle.

-Je ne la draguai pas, en plus je lui ai même pas demandé si elle est une fille, j'ai supposé parce que Alix c'est nom de fille non ?

-T'inquiète Dray, c'est une fille je l'ai vue sur sa page perso. C'est une page où tu peux donner ton nom, ton âge, si tu le veux, ce que tu aimes et tout et tout…

-Oh… Elle à quel âge,

-À toi de le trouver Dray ?

Blaise ferma la porte de la maison principale et descendit la rue en ignorant les « allez Blaise, soit un bon pote » incessant de son ami. Ils arrivèrent très vite à une boutique de tailleur très réputé.

-Bonjour, mon ami cherche une tenue plutôt classique, pantalon de costard et chemise ça suffira. Expliqua Blaise.

-Et l'âge d'une jolie jeune fille. Rajouta Draco à l'adresse de son ami.

-Tu vois Dray, l'avantage du web, c'est que tu ne l'a jamais vue, tu ne sais pas si elle est jolie mais tu l'apprécie déjà.

-C'est vrai ça, si ça tombe elle est moche comme tout ! s'exclama Draco.

-Si monsieur veut bien me suivre pour choisir les coloris. Interrompit le tailleur.

Les deux amis suivirent le vieil homme jusqu'à une immense étagère de bois étrangement semblable à celle où Ollivander rangeait ses baguettes magiques. Il sortit un lot de cinq échantillons de tissus d'un des tiroirs et leur présenta le premier.

-Celui-ci devrait vous plaire… Il présenta à Draco un tissu de soie Gris clair. Il ferait ressortir vos yeux, se justifia-t-il.

-Trop clair. Acheva Malfoy.

-Un tissus trop foncé rendra votre peau encore plus pale, mais si vous insistez.

-Il a raison Dray, tu devrais essayer, ici personne ne te connais.

-Je te faix confiance mais arrête de m'appeler Dray !

-Ok ! Messire.

-Désolé de vous interrompre messieurs mais si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai une idée qui pourrait vous mettre d'accord. Ils le suivirent donc en silence. Voici notre dernier arrivage. Il bascula un autre tiroir et leur présenta un tissus de couleur ocre sombre mais assez lumineux.

-Je ne sais pas nous c'est vert et argent, l'or c'est plus pour les gryffis…

-Draco, cette couleur est sublime. En plus ça rappelle la couleur des écailles des Dragons d'Irlande, un étrange mélange de rouge et d'or mais en même temps c'est sombre, chuchota t il… D'où viens le tissu ? Questionna Blaise au vendeur.

-Il vient du Japon, habituellement, on exige de savoir le détail de fabrication mais nous avons fait une exception tellement nous le trouvions beau.

-Très bien, je vais prendre celui-ci pour deux chemises à manches longues, pour le pantalon j'aimerai du gris.

-Je vous conseillerai plutôt une couleur chocolat.

-Chocolat ? Draco se perdit dans ses pensées, et si il rencontrait Alix après tout, elle n'habitait pas loin, elle aimerait sûrement cette couleur vu son adresse. Dis Blaise, on peut rencontrer les gens avec qui l'on parle sur MSN ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton pantalon Draco. Mais oui, ça arrive, il faut éviter de le proposer trop tôt. Si non elle va te prendre pour un pervers, et si ça tombe elle n'a que onze ans.

-Quoi ? Mais, c'est impossible, elle…

-Je déconne Dray, mais pour ta question oui c'est possible.

Un sourire s'accrocha au visage du blond.

-Le chocolat sera parfait, et j'aimerai une veste assortie. Attention le pantalon je ne veux qu'avec des pinces, et pour la ceinture et les boutons de manchette de la veste j'aimerai ce motif, il présenta son jonc au tailleur. Ce sont les armoiries de ma famille, je vous demande donc la plus grande discrétion et vous ne pourrez pas réutiliser ce motif.

Les armoiries de la famille Malfoy étaient un simple « M » majuscule, et un serpent s'enroulait au pied de la lettre, juste pour rappeler que toute la famille Malfoy appartenait à la maison Serpentard.

-Toutes nos commandes sont tenues parfaitement secrètent, Monsieur, c'est une règle d'or de la maison. Passons aux mesures si vous le voulez bien.

Après plus de deux heures passées à choisir quels autres coloris voulait Malfoy et à faire des mesures, les deux amis se redirigèrent vers l'appartement.

« Re »

« Oh, re Draco ! » « Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de devoirs »

« Rien, je dois faire le maximum de rencontre et faire un compte-rendu sur ce que j'aurais vécu à travers le web cet été. »

« Cool ton prof ! Je crois pouvoir t'aider, je vais filer ton adresse à de bons potes et comme ça tu auras plein de choses à raconter. »

Après un mois d'entrainement intense Draco était capable de tenir trois à quatre discussions en même temps. Les amis d'Alix avaient étaient très sympas et lui avait permis de faire connaissance avec un peu moins de soixante-dix personnes au total. Le matin du premier Août Draco alluma son nouveau compagnon de soirée et se retrouva bientôt avec sept discussions en même temps, et il était… perdu, il ne tapait pas les bons messages dans les bonnes fenêtres et appelait certaines fille par le pseudo du garçon avec qui il avait parlé juste avant: c'était un vrai massacre !

-Blaise ! Je crois que je ne m'en sors pas.

-J'arrive ! Ouah tu progresses. Se moqua le brun.

-J'arrive plus à suivre les discussions. Blaise réussit à régler toutes les discussions en quelques instants. Et voilà !

-Je n'y comprends rien, pourquoi les moldus racontent comme ça leur vie à des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas ! C'est dingue, non ?

-Dray ! Ce ne sont pas les moldus qui sont comme ça, ce sont juste les gens normaux. Tu sais ceux qui n'ont pas vécus enfermés dans un manoir jusqu'à l'âge de six ans juste au cas où ils seraient des cracmols. Et pis ne me dis pas que depuis un mois tu ne leur a rien raconté.

-Tu sais quoi Blaise ? Je t'emmerde !

-Au fait Draco, Fabiola voudrait qu'on se voit d'ici deux semaines. Et je la connais pas du tout, enfin si mais tu vois j'hésite entre un resto chinois et un resto classique.

-Blaise, la dernière fois que j'ai vu ma cousine j'avais deux ans, alors je ne peux pas t'aider ! Draco fit les gros yeux. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux la rencontrer alors que c'est un mariage arrangé qui sera sûrement annulé quand potty tuera face de serpent.

-Oui mais j'en ai marre de cette vie rangée et parfaitement Serpentarde, donc je prends les devants, c'est moi qui choisirai mon épouse. Même si c'est celle que mes parents avaient choisis pour moi.

-Et quel autre genre de vie pourrait être intéressant ? Tu n'as rien à faire tout le monde est à ton service, moi ça me plait.

-Mais, enfin Dray, tout le monde s'en fiche de toi, ils ne sont là que par peur que ton père s'en prenne à eux. Et tu sais très bien que tu déteste ça. Il commende toute ta vie. Tu ne fais aucun choix.

-Cette vie me plait, conclue Draco. Sors de ma chambre s'il te plait.

-Il y a de la poudre de cheminette au dessus de la cheminée si tu veux rentrer chez toi.

Draco s'installa au bureau. Il ne vouait pas rentrer bien sûr mais Blaise essayait depuis un an de lui faire dire que le père de son ami est un tirant. Draco savait parfaitement ce qu'était son père, mais l'avouer aux yeux des autres c'était s'obliger à choisir un camp, et le plus important pour lui était de ne pas choisir. Sans savoir pourquoi, il alluma l'ordi et se connecta directement. Plusieurs de ses contacts étaient connectés mais pas elle, il était déjà accro, pourtant ils n'avaient pas parlé tant que ça, quoi que si. Il savait que ses couleurs préférées étaient le gris et le bleu, alors il s'était dit que ses yeux lui plairaient peut-être. Elle aimait lire et aller au cinéma, comme toutes les adolescentes selon elle, mais Draco trouvait qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial. Pour la première fois il prit une grande décision qui aurait paru simple aux yeux de tout le monde mais pas pour l'héritier des Malfoy. Il envoya un mail et proposa un rendez-vous à la même date due Blaise avait rendez-vous avec Fabiola.

-Dray ! Hurla Blaise.

-Tu as décidé de t'excuser pour ce que tu as dis ?

-Draco, arrête. Je viens de recevoir la Gazette, Potter a disparut. Le ministère surveillait la maison de son oncle et sa tante mais il a disparut cette nuit. Et comme il est majeur depuis hier ils ne peuvent pas le retrouver même s'il fait de la magie. Et il y a une rumeur comme quoi Weasley et Granger seraient eux aussi introuvable. Mais leurs parents n'ont rien confirmé.

-Tu crois qu'il est partit tuer face de Serpents tout seul ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que Dumbledore lui a confié des secrets juste avant de mourir.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait succombé d'une maladie apparemment due à une malédiction dont la cause était inconnue. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était mort et le monde sorcier était en deuil. Draco savait que McGonnagal avait été nommée directrice, mais il doutait que beaucoup de gens iraient à Poudlard à la rentrée si Dumbledore ne les protégeait plus.

-Je crois qu'à Poudlard ça ne sera plus pareil cette année. Dit Blaise.

-Ouai, tu crois que Potter a une chance ?

-Pourquoi pas, il lui a échappé plusieurs fois déjà. Répondit le brun. Et puis si ses amis sont ave lui il est capable de tout. Dis j'ai commandé une pizza ça te tente ?

-Bien sûr, au fait Blaise…

-Ouai.

-Non rien.

Le jour du rendez-vous arriva bien trop vite du point de vue de Draco Malfoy. Bien sûr il était impatient de savoir à quoi ressemblait son amie du net, mais il était tellement tendu qu'il n'avait rien pu avaler au petit déjeuner. Blaise n'en menait pas large non plus, il avait passé trois heures sous la douche et était ressorti en pyjama en disant qu'il annulait tout. Et il avait fallu tout le pouvoir de persuasion de Draco pour l'obliger à aller se changer.

-Bonjour, nous avons réservé une table au nom de Zambini, Blaise.

Le serveur les conduisit jusqu'à une petite table ronde, les nappes étaient rouges avec de très fins dessins dorés.

-Foutus Gryffondor. Jura Draco entre ses dents, ce qui déclencha un petit rire chez son ami.

Les deux Serpentards s'installèrent et n'eurent pas à attendre cinq minutes avant que la première invitée n'arrive.

-Bonjour. Draco je suppose !

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans avec des cheveux blonds et bouclées qui avaient dus lui prendre des heures à coiffer. Et une peau aussi pâle que lui, son visage triangulaire lui était familier.

-Fabiola ?

Blaise qui était resté assis pendant ce temps se leva d'un bon.

-Euh…Bonjour Fabiola, je suis Blaise.

-Je m'en serai doutée. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Draco s'excusa et se rendit jusqu'aux toilettes afin de se rafraichir le visage. Maintenant que sa cousine était arrivée il était encore plus stressé, et si Alix ne venait pas ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et retourna à la table.

Blaise était entrain de discuter avec Fabiola et…une jeune fille brune au visage un peu rond, elle portait un dos-nu rose et une petite jupe blanche. Elle se tourna vers lui et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Draco sentit son cœur accélérer, elle était venue.

-Bonjour, Alix je suppose ! Dit-il en lui baisant la main. Il ne remarqua pas Blaise et sa cousine qui se moquaient de lui.

-Apparemment tu n'exagérais pas, tu es un vrai aristocrate. Je suis bien Alix, et je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Draco.

-Je suis désolée, ce sont de vieilles habitudes que je devrais perdre. Il lui sourit et à cet instant tout s'enchaînât :

Le dîner fût absolument parfait, Draco s'amusa énormément et profita un maximum, puis ils passèrent au bar pour prendre un verre. Là il se sentit étrange quand il vit le Barman faire un clin d'œil aux filles et dû retenir Blaise d'aller « lui refaire le portrait » bien que lui aussi se sentait tenté. Les deux filles proposèrent d'aller danser en « boîte » avant de rentrer. Et c'est exténués et avec quelques verres dans le nez que les deux garçons se firent mettre à la porte à sept heures du matin.

-Eh, bien je crois que la soirée est finie. Dit Blaise. Tu rentres comment Fabiola ?

-Je vais devoir passer par chez vous pour appeler.

-J'ai un portable si tu veux. Dis Alix.

-Mon père ne décroche que les numéros qu'il connait et comme Draco est mon cousin, il décrochera, mentit la jeune blonde.

-Ok, bon, j'ai passé une super soirée. Merci Draco et à toi aussi Blaise.

-Comment tu rentres ? S'enquit le blond.

-En bus.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?

-Ça ira, merci, elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et s'en alla.

Les trois autres retournèrent donc à l'appartement d'où Fabiola les quitta à l'aide de la poudre de cheminette. Et les deux garçons allèrent se coucher immédiatement.

« Alors la soirée ? »

« Génial Truck, merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Truck était le pseudo d'un des contacts de Draco, il ne restait maintenant que quelques jours avant la rentrée. Et ce soir l'héritier Malfoy devrait rentrer au manoir.

« Comment tu la trouves Alix ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas Truck. »

« Bien sûr que si, Alix et moi on se connait depuis la sixième, et on a toujours étaient dans la même classe, alors… »

« Je dois y aller. »

« Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« Je ne déconne pas, je rentre chez moi ce soir et en début de semaine prochaine je serai de retour l'internat. »

C'est ainsi que les moldus semblaient appeler une école comme Poudlard, et Draco avait bien dû leur expliquer son manque de connaissance informatique par l'excuse d'une école sans ordinateur d'où il ne rentrait que pendant les vacances, et que chez lui ses parents étaient contre.

« Tu vas me manquer le serpent ! » Ce surnom lui avait était donné par Truck à cause de l'image perso de Draco.

« Toi aussi. »

« Tu nous oublieras pas ? Et on se voit aux prochaines vacances ? »

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas internet chez moi. »

« Tu as bien un pote qui l'a ! Et au pire tu viendras chez moi ! En voilà une idée, je t'invite chez moi aux prochaines vacances ! »

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrai, je t'écrirais. »

« Au fait pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de t'écrire à ton école ? »

« C'est dans le règlement, je sais pas. » « Bon, je vais devoir y aller mon père m'attends d'ici cinq minutes. »

« A bientôt j'espère Dray ! Tu nous manqueras. »

« Vous aussi vous me manquerez ! »

Sur ce il se déconnecta et rangea soigneusement son ordinateur au fond de son sac afin de le laisser caché de son père.

-Blaise. Je suis prêt, et toi ?

-Ouai. Au fait Draco j'ai passé des supers vacances avec toi et, j'espère qu'on pourra en passer d'autres.

Blaise disait cela en espérant que la guerre serait finie d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire. Les deux amis se quittèrent avec une accolade amicale, et Draco disparut dans la cheminée.

Depuis maintenant trois jours Draco tentait des e comporter comme avant, afin que son père ne sache pas à quel point il avait changé. Mais ses nouveaux amis lui manquaient vraiment et c'est ce vide qui lui permit de rédiger son devoir.

« Je commencerais ce travail en disant tout le dégoût que l'idée d'internet me procurait encore jusqu'au mois de juillet. En effet, bien que n'ayant appris que très tard ce qu'est internet j'ai tout de suite détesté l'idée. Cette façon virtuelle de faire connaissance me semblait encore plus hypocrite que chacun des imbéciles qui traînent dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Cette façon, à la Pouffsouffle de déballer ces sentiments, et en plus sans savoir à qui l'on « parle » c'était, pour moi, tellement ridicule que je pensais très vite faire mon devoir et dire adieu à ces idioties moldues.

Bien évidement les choses ne se sont pas déroulés comme prévus. Internet, et MSN plus précisément fût pour moi une grande aventure humaine. J'y ai appris tant de choses que je ne pourrais tout expliquer avec des mots.

Bien sûr il y a les déceptions, celles que provoquent les gens quand après avoir parlé pendant plusieurs heures la veille, ils ont oubliés votre nom. Mais il y a surtout les gens à qui l'ont s'attache sans s'en rendre compte, ceux qui vous font oublier le temps et la guerre que nous allons devoir subir nous les sorciers. Et puis il y a ceux qui laissent un grand vide une fois que l'on est déconnecté.

Pendant ces vacances, j'ai appris à connaître les moldus et j'ai compris à quel point ils sont intelligents quand j'ai parlé avec eux, quand j'ai découvert leur façon de vivre sans magie. Et les sentiments tellement forts qui peuvent naitre de par cette invention moldue.

Je crois que rien ne pourra maintenant remplacer le vide qui s'est installé en moi une fois que j'ai quitté ce monde tellement particulier. Je vais reprendre ma vie entre les murs de Poudlard et continuerai comme avant à mépriser tous ceux qui sont sur mon chemin, mais ce que j'ai compris par cette expérience c'est que l'amitié peut se créer de toutes les façons possibles, et elle n'est que plus forte quand c'est de façon inattendue.

J'espère de tout cœur pouvoir un jour revoir ces amis « virtuels » mais même si cela était impossible ils ont laissé derrière plus de bonheur que je n'aurais pu le croire, et si c'était à refaire je referais les choses exactement de la même façon.

Pour conclure ce devoir sûrement trop court mais tellement honnête que je ne pourrais en faire plus, je tiens à vous remercier Monsieur Charlet de m'avoir permis de découvrir ce monde.

Draco Malfoy. »

-Bien mon fils, dépêche toi, le train ne va plus tarder.

-Au revoir père. Dit Draco qui ne reçut, bien évidement pas de réponse.

Il monta donc dans le train et rejoignit Blaise dans un compartiment libre.

-Salut, alors cette dernière semaine ?

-Pas mal, j'ai été voir les parents de Fabiola et je leur ai demandé la main de leur fille. On se mariera en décembre.

-Oh. Tu ne vas pas un peu vite.

-Non, et puis comme ça je sais qu'elle le veut vraiment si non elle aurait voulut attendre cet été comme prévu. Au fait j'aurai aimé que tu sois mon témoin, mais la tradition veut que ce soit mon frère alors Fabiola et moi avons décidé que tu serais le parrain de notre premier enfant.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'empressement de son meilleur ami. Et le trajet se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Arrivé à Poudlard Draco eut la confirmation que Potter avait belle et bien disparût, tout comme ses deux amis. Il fit un bref sourire de compassion à la belette junior qui manqua de s'étouffer en voyant ça.

Très vite le premier week-end toucha à sa fin et Draco se trouva obligé de rendre son devoir.

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Oui, tenez Monsieur.

-C'est un peu court non ?

Draco haussa les épaules et attendit de savoir s'il pourrait suivre le cours ou non.

-Je vais regarder ceci tout de suite. Allez-vous assoir en attendant.

Draco était arrivé en avance afin que les autres élèves ne puissent pas voir la réaction du prof à son devoir.

-C'est très impressionnant Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne m'attendais pas à…L'enseignant n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco Malfoy avait déjà quitté la pièce il courut jusqu'au dortoir et laissa un mot à l'intention de Blaise : « Je suis partit rejoindre Alix, désolé mais je choisis de n pas choisir de camps. Merci pour ton amitié Blaise, je m'en vais profiter de la vie, je n'oublierai pas tes conseils. »

Devant le porche d'une petite maison de Croydon, un jeune homme blond s'apprêtait à sonner. Il leva son bras et tendit la main jusqu'à la sonnette.

_Un grand merci à Lou ma bêta lectrice, pour tout, et à Luny d'avoir bien voulu donner son avis._

_Petite review ?_


End file.
